The end of days
by kravin b. pelt
Summary: This story was hand written by me


End:-book 6

Ch 1 resurrection from the grave

The last time I saw the world in one piece was when I was just into the military academy and starting my first first week in training my back scarred from the "cat o' tails" which have little barbs on them in case you didn't know

I walk into the wash-room seeing all of the

other cadets lupines and vixen alike...the buzzer sounds ,and the lupines and the vixens are rushing to the shower stalls I as the only black and blue lupine stood out in a stall of all the traffic that is taking place seeing all of the others pushing and shoving people get hurt believe it or not but you readers out there people. . . . people died if you hit the ground you don't get up

So I'm sitting in my stall and I'm down to my spandex under -garments standard black and grey and I'm just about to strip down to take a shower then I hear it "leave me alone !" I hear a voice scream it sounds like my sister I open the door to peer out I seeing my younger sister surrounded by a group of huskies I walking over to the small group " hey how about you leave the girl alone what's the point of being mean what dose that even accomplish?" I ask not trying to start something I can't handle the three turn around looking at me they leaving a small gap so I can see my sister tears making little passage ways in her fur "what did you say mutt?" The I guess leader said "I said leave her alone" I said my sister telling me to stop the second one opening it's mouth "and who are you sense your so big and bad?" It said. it sounding like a vixen "I'm frost.. b wold and who are you?" I sad giving her a look she cowering back the third looking at me fixing to say something "who is this your girlfriend? Or what?" The last said it an omega male the female looking worried "sinbad I don't think we should mess with him I've heard about him" she said trying to get his attention "sinbad she is my sister just let her go and nobody gets hurt" I said the room around us people crowding around us "there's two!?" She exclaimed starting to scoot away from the group

The crowd of people gasps and looks at me then at my sister "so your the new jar-head that desired to blow up a bomb shelter yah your tough and reckless but that will be straitened out of you just like the other fools in the place" he said throwing a punch at my jaw I try to dodge it, his fist colliding with my shoulder I then placing a well timed punch to his ribcage, he letting a gush of air escape from his mouth he kneeling in front of me "don't...touch...my sister"I say he throwing up a strong uppercut my lip bleeding from the blow "don't worry I will have her pelt as a blanket!" He screamed at me he throwing another punch at me I catching it trowing a punch into his arm it breaking I place my hand on the back of his head pulling it to my knee then simultaneously bringing my knee to his head almost knocking him out he throwing two strong punches to my chest and one to my muzzle a decorated soldier walking in " Dax the boss wants to see you and wolf go clean yourself up you to tweak savanna get to your bunks now!" He exclaims the three leaving and I walking out of the stall area leaning up agensed a wall my sister running to me she huggs me "thank you frost that was so brave mom would be proud" she said "your welcome Hanna and I made her a promise that I would take care of you until dad gets us out of here" I say

She places her hand in mine we walking to our bunks or at least we thought so tweak and Savanna are sitting in our "cube" or as we call our cell like prison but its called bootcamp

"Hey, frost I'm sorry about Dax, he is ill tempered, and he has been wanting to meet you. he has been waiting a while." Savanna said, sorry about what happened, tweak stood up "we saw the fight, but as you can see we have met him the same. way-he shows me his scars- there's a good chance that his mom is going to come down here and give him a speech or something, But we want to say this, your tough don't let that incident change who your personality. you are who you want to be." he said Motioning for savanna to follow him. savanna walking over to me "there's somebody else that clams to know you, and is her name Kayla?" She asked I nodding and she pointing over two the other cell block, and leaving saying "she is in cell or cube 2615 her room is a little stranger than yours and your sisters" she said leaving in a silent feat

I walk back into my cell seeing my sister laying in my bed I gently tapping her nose to tell her to wake up and to move to her bunk and which she silently moved to I starting to tuck her in she smiling at me she closing her eyes I kissing her on the forehead just like my mother did for her a year ago "I'll be back in a little bit I'm going to the other cell block "I said closing the door and sneaking across the metal grate walkway to the other side

I walk over to the cell block wall looking at the map to find the rooms I look at the map for five minuets seeing the room number and I rushing to find the door diving and evading the nightly cerfiew Petrol that are clones used agensed there own will I stepping into the cell startling the two sleeping body's "who's there?!" One asked "dose it matter " I retorted "it kinda dose sir" the second one said "ok let's pretend you do know me and my name it starts with a letter F right Kayla?" I said a few seconds later she gasping "frost?!"she said jumping from her bunk into my arms she whimpering and crying "but how I thought you were taken from your home?" She asked "I am now a family member short "I said I tearing up she hugging me tighter she silently crying in my fur "master?" a small voice asked from the other bunk "come here nyra give me a hug" I said the leopard hugging me from my back "sir I've missed you so " she said purring loudly digging her face into my armpit

The reunion is cut short when the lights go out "time to sleep you will need it " the loud voice said over the inter-com "they say that every day it's getting old" Kayla said walking over to her bunk Nyra soon joining her on her bunk Kayla patting her mattress telling me to join her as the door closes and locks I snuggling under the blanket with Kayla we pulling the covers over our heads we looking at each other I looking into her blue eyes and she looking into my greenish eyes she turns on her little tiny flashlight it illuminating the little space she kissing me then looking at me "I missed you so much don't leave me alone again ok you promise me that?" Kayla asked " I won't let you leave my sight again " I said kissing her back We huddled closer together as couples did I hugging her agensed my dark colored fur drifting into sleep

Ch2 running away from the past

it's about four in the morning when an alarm sounds startling us all in cellblock 2742 me Kayla and nyra are standing up waiting for the announcement " we need all vixens and lupines to get armored up and get ready for a fight the fight for your freedom " the loud voice said the girls armor appearing from the concrete wall they take it and start putting it on "I got to go and get my armor ill be back" I said walking out of the cell labeled 2116 I start to run across the metal grate to my cell labeled 2117 I step in seeing my sister already in her suit of armor and she holding it out to me as I walk in I quickly putting it on "Hanna follow me there's somebody I want you to meet " I said taking my helmet off my pedestal and slowly walking out of the door she picking hers up and walking over to my left side and studying me "do you believe what they said?" She asked "I'm not shure about it but in getting out of here one way or another "I said as part of the building were our cell was collapses from a bomb shell going off in the distance "come on we need to get out of here and fast "I say starting to sprint she fallowing me we running to the cell 2116 and walking in "we need to go now"I say Hanna walking in behind me "ok nyra fallow the master oh and you will need these " she said handing me and Hanna a desert eagle and me an echo 1 g36 assault rifle the girls pulling out there own weapons we all putting on our helmets on and we starting for the exit we are leaving the storage blocks

We step along the way seeing the lot of the people killed from the bomb shell that whent of just minutes ago we all felling sorry for them even seeing tweak laying there with all the others but he was impaled by a shard of metallic rock Instantaneous death to the victim but what was worse was choking to death on the toxic dust that lingered in the air the dust could make you contract any virus any disease that is ever known to man

We step out of the cell block letting the last few survivors out of the toxic room and into the armory letting them put on the armor available and they choosing there weapons "dose anybody have a backpack?"I ask closing the door to the toxic room and taking off my helmet " I do hexrave" a voice said behind me I turning around to see a vixen about as dark as I was and she is just a little smaller than I "Saundra Foxx I never thought I would see your face again" I said kissing her on the cheek and she doing the same as we greeted each other time and time again "we need to pack extra guns and ammunition because there's a war going on out there" I said opening the door to a crack and she peering out there " there's people moving out there but I can't feel there presence of the soul like there walking corpses and have no reason to live "she said a little worried "she'll it's nothing we can't handle" I say cocking my g36 and snapping on my helmet then I jump out of the room and dive into cover and peer over the edge of the small roadblock "fall in behind me!"I yell all fifteen survivors falling and fanning into cover they looking at me I stand up and start walking my rifle held high "don't fire we are some of the few survivors out here come on!" I yell again "are you infected!?"a voice yelled it sounding familiar "carmileta?" I yelled "kravin?" She asked there was a long silence "-I gulp-yes it's me don't shoot I have some survivors that are alive and not anywhere near infected"I say they coming out of cover and she walking up to me then hugging me "good I missed my love " she said I hearing a low growl from behind a roadblock carmaleta letting go of me and I walking over to the cover "is there something wrong miss paws?"I ask "no sir not anything wrong" she said biting her lip as I walked away as she gripped the black paw print on her thigh"kravin wai~"she staggered in saying as I called the medic we start to get the people loaded into the convoy "will she be ok?" Kayla asked with a Solum look


End file.
